Ragdoll
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: Au where Ja'far serves under Kouen instead of Sinbad. Unlike Sinbad, Kouen treats Ja'far like a toy instead of an actual person. Ja'far often wonders if it'd be better to thrust himself off a tall building. That is until a purple haired idiot comes to visit the Kou Empire. (Kouen X Ja'far and Sinja later on)
1. Chapter 1

His whole life Ja'far just felt like he was in some kind of daze. Like everything around him was some kind of dream. A nasty dream filled with darkness. All the colors that should be bleed right out of their shape. Everything was so flat and grey. It matched who he was though and when he looked at his reflection he was reminded that this was his life. His tear stained freckled cheeks were just a part of who he was.

It always felt like something was missing from his life. As though something had taken his colors from him and he was just had to find it. How was he supposed to find something that he didn't even know existed? He was a prisoner in his life.

"Ja'far."

_Oh god not him, not again._

"Ja'far."

The sound of that voice made Ja'far shake slightly. Sure he hadn't actually done anything wrong, but he didn't answer immediately after he was called. The only way he wouldn't get in trouble was if he was with that magi. That dirty brat ran off the moment Ja'far came near him. Ja'far didn't know _why_ that man hated him so much. It's not like Ja'far cared all that much. The man was annoying and just caused everyone pain anyway.

"Ja'far!" The third harsh yell came making Ja'far flinch. He could almost feel the slap in the man's voice. Okay so maybe it was better he came out of hiding before he was called a fourth time. He didn't want to know what the man was going to put him through as it was. With a soft sigh he came out from the room he'd been taking refuge in.

"Yes lord Kouen," Ja'far said softly bowing to the man. He just hoped he wouldn't get smacked. He didn't like the stinging feeling on his skin. It burned and sometimes Ja'far swore his face bruised from it. Not that he would actually know if it did, he hated looking at his reflection. He swallowed looking up at the man. He looked mad, but Ja'far didn't like the way he was looking at him.

"I apologize for not coming the moment you called," He looked away feeling like he was going to start shaking. It was bad when Kouen would hit him, it was worse when he didn't know what was going to happen.

Ja'far almost yelped when Kouen grabbed his arm pulling him close. He kept his face down and to the left. There was no way he was going to look at the man. Ja'far wouldn't do anything in this man's presence unless he demanded it. He was too afraid to. Kouen wasn't as bad as some of the people Ja'far has met, but he was up there on the list. He didn't seem to show any remorse for treating him like a rag doll instead of a person.

"Look at me."

Ja'far almost didn't look up. He didn't want to see that damn face and those harsh eyes. He felt like he was being smothered under his gaze. Like he couldn't breathe no matter how much he clawed for air. Before he could even think to turn his face Kouen Grabbed his jaw roughly. Then came the lips crashing down on his in almost a bruising manner. Ja'far closed his eye trying to think of anything, but the taste of this man's mouth.

It made Ja'far want to spit. He tasted fucking terrible. He couldn't even place the taste. He didn't know _anything_ that tasted as bad as this. Ja'far took a deep breath when the man pulled away from him. Kouen tightened his grip on Ja'far's arm pulling him down the hall. Ja'far closed his eyes as he was pulled around. Sure it made him feel dizzy, but it helped him take his mind off of things for just a minute.

He was so sick of this and if he had to hide his face into a pillow sobbing quietly he was going to slit this man's throat. Ja'far grit his teeth as he was shoved into the princes room. He kept his back to Kouen. The man wouldn't demand that he turn to look at him. Kouen didn't care much for that kind of intimacy. What he did demand though caused him to shake slightly.

"Strip."

His eye twitched. He was not some kind of toy for Kouen's amusement, but that's what he used him for half of the time. Maybe that was Ja'far's fault for not being the little obedient bitch that he was used to. Ja'far was sure that he just like having power over him. Over anyone who defied him really. Ja'far held his eyebrows together slowly pulling his clothing away from his body. It would have been nice to just keep his clothes on. He knew better than to fight against Kouen though. The man wasn't gentle when he was in a good mood. He'd rip his clothes off if Ja'far didn't take them off himself.

He hadn't gotten half way through undressing himself when Kouen grabbed him and threw him down onto the bed. He propped himself up on his arms feeling his robes pool around him. Ja'far watched Kouen pull his own clothing off. Ja'far tried not to roll his eyes as he flopped down on the bed. The man always looked so confident in himself during these situations. Ja'far jumped when he felt those hands on his legs. There was so much hatred that bubbled up in his chest feeling those hands touch him. His legs were so sensitive and no matter how much he hated this man touching him, it felt so nice.

His hands always started off so soft and gentle. Ja'far didn't know why the man even teased him with those soft hands. Because it never lasted. Ja'far was going to be covered in purple marks by the end of the night. Ja'far tried to close his legs when Kouen's hands traveled up them. He didn't want to spread his legs open for Kouen like some kind of harlot, but it didn't stop the man from pulling his legs apart.

A small whimper left his lips as Kouen let hot open mouthed kisses on his inner thigh. He wanted to pull away from him and felt like writhing under his touch. His face was already growing hot and an arousal was pooling in his belly. It was frustrating and embarrassing. A surprised cry left Ja'far's lips when Kouen bit into his sensitive flesh. He tried jerking his leg away and that caused Kouen to dig his fingers into his leg. Great. More bruises to the collection.

"Stop making that face," Kouen growled. Ja'far tried to relax his face. He wasn't sure how successful he was about it, but he did try. He didn't even know what face he had been making before.

"Sorry," he muttered throwing an arm over his face. If Kouen couldn't see him, he couldn't complain. Those hands continued to travel up his legs pulling the rest of his clothes off. Ja'far hated how exposed he felt like this. He didn't like this man looking at his pale, freckled, and scared body, because he knew he wasn't appreciate. He didn't think anyone would appreciate a body like this, but Kouen didn't. Ja'far knew he didn't and why would he, Ja'far wasn't anything, or anyone important to him. He was just something Kouen used to get his frustrations out on.

Ja'far bit down on his lips feeling Kouen press his hands to his stomach. He always hated how Kouen pushed down on his stomach and chest when he did this and it made him cry out when he pinched his nipple between his fingernails. His chest rose off the bed not sure if he was enjoying the feeling or not. Ja'far was ready to yell at the man. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew better than to express his displeasure.

Those lips were back on his again and he felt the others skin pressing against his own. Ja'far's arousal was pressed against Kouen's stomach and he liked it, which bothered him the most out of everything. Kouen's hands were moving along his body and his touch was so _light_. It was sending shivers down his spine.

"Stop teasing me," Ja'far growled.

_Fuck._

He was afraid to look at Kouen. Why did he have to open his mouth? Kouen grabbed Ja'far's hips flipping him onto his hands and knees. Ja'far pressed his face down into the bed. At least he didn't have to worry about Kouen looking at him anymore. He could feel Kouen's hand travel up the inside of his leg caressing the curve of his ass, before landing a hard smack on it. Ja'far closed his eye waiting for the sting to go away. He didn't have time to adjust to it before there was another hard smack on his ass.

This was so humiliating.

What's worse was that he liked the feeling of it. He wanted more, but at the same time he wanted to ring that man's neck. And it was his own fault for being so impatient. Kouen was being _gentle _with him. He should have left it at that. Ja'far let out a low hiss at the next smack the man delivered. He bit down on his lip pressing his face further into the bed. Kouen reached down grabbing a fist-full of Ja'far's hair yanking his head back. Ja'far let out something of a growl when he did. He was so sick of his man. There was another smack delivered before the man spoke lowly in his ear.

"Do you just like being punished?"

Ja'far grimaced at the next smack he got. It was just starting to hurt and the man wasn't stopping. Ja'far couldn't hide his face and he did not want to know how red his ass was. When the smacks finally stopped Ja'far was almost grateful. He was panting and he could feel the sting in his skin. He didn't have to touch it to know it was hot. It was _burning._

If Ja'far had it this way he would strangle this man, not enough to kill him, just enough to make him suffer. He would do it every day until he got bored. He didn't have it his way though and it was starting to piss him off. A low hiss escaped Ja'far's lips as Kouen pressed his fingers inside of him. He hated when Kouen would do that.

"That fucking hurt," Ja'far growled lowly. He was shocked when Kouen had the decency to pull his fingers out. That was a change of pace, but it didn't make anything better. Ja'far pressed his hips backwards when Kouen's hand slid between his legs. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did. He wanted to rut into that hand, but he didn't want to seem desperate. Didn't want to show the man that he was enjoying himself.

Ja'far held his breath when the tip of Kouen's cock pressed against his entrance. He bit down on his lip as he slowly pressed inside him. It was somewhere between painful and pleasurable. He wanted to feel the man press deep inside him, but he couldn't stand the thought of the man inside him. He held so much anger for this man, but it was so hard to feel angry when Kouen grabbed his hip with one hand giving a hard quick thrust.

He let out a loud cry trying to press his face into the bed again. It made Kouen's hand tighten in his hair. He felt like crying the harder and faster Kouen pressed into his body. His breathing came out shallow and fast and he hated his sensitive body so much. He could feel his muscles tense and he didn't like the moans that were leaving his lips. Ja'far didn't want to like the way Kouen touched him. Every part of him was telling him it was wrong, but it felt so very good.

When Kouen reached around to take hold of Ja'far's arousal it was the last of his willpower. He came into the man's hand arching his back as he did so. Kouen finally let go of Ja'far's hair letting him drop into the bed while the other continued to thrust into him. It was uncomfortable and he was too sensitive. He hated the feeling of Kouen coming inside him. Not to mention the man couldn't just leave it at that. He had to pull out and cover his ass and back.

Ja'far just sat there for a moment his ass in the air and face pressed into the bed. He didn't know where Kouen had gone. Didn't know if he was in the same room or not. Ja'far didn't care. He eventually collapsed onto his side his knees cramping when he tried to unfold them. He groaned pulling himself into a ball.

His ass hurt.

His head hurt.

How he wished he could kill that man.


	2. Chapter 2

Ja'far didn't really like any of the Kou siblings. Besides Kougyoku. She was always very sweet to Ja'far, even if her attendant wasn't fond of him. Something about how a sex toy shouldn't be in the company of the princess. Ja'far has no problem hurting that man. No problem at all. He as an asshole and honestly couldn't really fight back. It was like the man had never seen the wrath of Kouen…

Well it was entirely possible he hadn't. Kougyoku didn't seem to like people picking on the people she liked. Then again she wouldn't go against her brothers. She was so much more than she made herself out to be. It was sad really. Ja'far didn't really like it, but there wasn't much he could do about it. She wasn't his to look after. Her siblings on the other hand….

Ja'far was technically Kouen's right hand man. That doesn't mean he was treated as such. He was used more like Kouen's bitch. Ja'far knew he could do a lot more. He was smart and one hell of a worker. Kouen trusted his brother more than he did Ja'far. There was probably a reason for that. It was likely because of the way he treated Ja'far. Kouen was on the top of Ja'far's list of people to kill. It would have been fun for him to wrap his wires around that man's neck and choke him.

Koumei was Ja'far's favorite out of the brothers. He was as hard of a worker as himself and when Ja'far got to work under him it made him a little bit happy. Well has happy as he could be working next to someone who bathed so little Ja'far could smell him from three rooms away. Baths were everything and he couldn't understand how anyone, especially a _prince_ could let himself get like this. Ja'far was tempted to offer the man his services in the bath, but he didn't want to take that chance. He didn't want to find out how alike the kou siblings were.

And then there was Kouha. Ja'far was willing to admit that he's afraid of this man. He was crazy, there was no doubt about it, but Ja'far could swear he was in competition with Judal on how crazy they could be. Ja'far tried to stay away from the both of them. They didn't really like him away, so there was no point in trying to spend any time with them.

For now Ja'far was going the left over paperwork from this week. He never got as much work as he knew he was capable of doing. He really only had enough work each week to do it all in one day. It was annoying to try and spread it over several days and it was never enough to keep his attention. This week though, there had been twice as much work to do, so Ja'far had been able to stay out of Kouen's way. Apparently there was a noble from another country coming to discuss something political. Ja'far didn't ask too many questions about it. The same thing seemed to happen to every country Kou laid it's eyes on. They became a part of this massive growing disease. Ja'far wished whoever the noble was luck though. Maybe he'd have better luck than the others.

It must have been several hours Ja'far spent having his nose buried in paperwork, because he hadn't noticed the servant standing in the doorway. Of course Kouen couldn't attend any kind of meeting without Ja'far. It was funny cause the man knew how deadly he was, but he still pushed him past his limits. Ja'far let out a sigh standing from his desk. He didn't want to stand around awkwardly in the background. He hated standing in on these kinds of things. He was always slightly afraid that Kouen was going to sell him for someone's country. Kouen didn't _need_ Ja'far and Ja'far knew that.

Ja'far stood behind Kouen keeping his hands behind him. It would keep him from strangling the man. Just barely. It looked so tempting. He wondered if the other people in the room would stop him. Well the people from Kou probably would, but how he wished they wouldn't. With a roll of his eyes Ja'far leaned back again the wall. Whomever this king was he was going to have on hell of a time trying to reason with these people. According to what the servant told him, he wasn't even here to discuss anything about his country. several other people and him were her on behalf of another country. Ja'far thought that to be the stupidest and dumbest thing ever. It wasn't going to do them any good.

Though out the entire meeting Ja'far stared up at the ceiling making a mental note of the man who spoke the most. He seemed to be the best at negotiating and if Kouen was smart he would listen to him. There was enough power here in this room to take out most everyone in the palace. Ja'far wouldn't stop them. He wasn't going to risk his life for this idiot. Over throw the monarchy. He was okay with that. Very much okay with that. His eyesight eventually wanted back to the conference table and he was kind of startled.

_Why _was that king staring at him? Ja'far wanted to say that the man was just looking at Kouen, but no he was clearly staring at him. His brow came together looking around the room before pressing further against the wall. He didn't like the way the man was looking at him. It made him uncomfortable. Ja'far had learned time and time again not to trust anyone who called themselves a king, because they did nothing good for anyone. Ja'far left the meeting as quickly as he could he did not want to stay around. Royals made him nervous.

Only he wasn't fast enough.

There was a sharp tug on his clothing earning a yelp from the pale man as he was pulled backwards. He looked back at the person who'd pulled him scowling. Oh he didn't need to ask Kouen what he wanted he could tell by the look on his face. He let out a frustrated sigh hanging his head slightly. "And which one of our guest would you like me to _entertain_?"

Ja'far didn't want to be here. He really didn't want to be here. Ja'far wanted to be in his own bed. Sure is wasn't as comfortable as the guest beds, but it was _his_. That's what he liked about it. No one tried to put their hands on him when he was in his own room. Many had learned the hard way how violent Ja'far was when woken from his sleep. Not many dared to wake him or even enter his room. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Sinbad, that was the man he was waiting for. Ja'far thought him to be a cocky pompous ass. He didn't want to _entertain_ him. Hell if Kouen had been paying attention he would have noticed some alcohol and a woman in each arm would have satisfied that buffoon. Ah, but it wasn't Ja'far's place to tell Kouen what to do. Kouen had said he noticed the man looking at him. Ja'far tried to argue that he was only looking because he'd probably never seen anyone quite so pale. He tried to point out the man's dark skin, but Kouen wasn't having any of that. Ja'far held his breath looking down at his feet when the door opened.

"What is this," Sinbad said leaning in the doorway. Was he seeing things or was there a pale man sitting on the edge of his bed? He must have drank more than he thought, was he even in the right room? A soft laugh escaped his lips as he stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. "I am in the correct room aren't I?"

Ja'far gave a frown refusing to look up at him. "You are. I however am not. Well, I am, but this isn't my room." He folded his hands in his lap looking to his right away from the man. "I was sent here by my king. He wants me to be… Um…" Ja'far cleared his throat. "Well, your bedmate for the night I guess. He's trying to win you over I'm pretty sure." Ja'far could feel his face burning. It didn't matter how many times he was put in situations like this, he was never comfortable with them. He grew even more uncomfortable when the man stepped closer to him.

It didn't matter how much Sinbad had to drink, there was no amount of alcohol that would keep his blood from boiling at that statement. What the hell? What kind of person did Kouen think he was? Never mind that, what kind of man was Kouen? Did he really make this man sleep with people? Sure Sinbad slept around a lot, but that was different. Those people were willing to sleep with him. They weren't being forced to sleep with him. That was not something he wanted to partake in.

He moved forward towards the man. He looked so miserable and that upset Sinbad. This wasn't right. Sinbad didn't know this man, but he did now that he didn't deserve this. It didn't matter what he'd done in his life. There had to be something Sinbad could do for him. He reached out softly cupping his face in hand and slowly turned his face. His eyes were flat and grey. Ah, no he was wrong, there was a spark of green in those eyes, it was faint and hardly noticeable, but it was there.

The gentle caress of his face that made Ja'far flinch despite how much he tried to relax. Ja'far blinked several times as his face was turned towards the man. He was, angry. See Ja'far had told Kouen this wasn't going to work. The man never listened to him, ever. He didn't know why he bothered to speak when all the man did was ignore him. Maybe if he just stood around nodding over and over the man would just let him blend into the background.

"You, are not something to be used for other people's entertainment," Sinbad said softly looking over the freckled man. He knew there was a reason he didn't like this country. Sinbad knew a lot of things that they did and he didn't agree with them, but he never spoke out against them. Sending an attendant to do dirty work like this though? That was just, low.

Ja'far's brow came together pushing the other's hand away from my face. "If you want me to leave than just say so. I don't have time for games. I'd rather hide in my room before Kouen comes looking for me. Meetings like this always make him stressed and when his stressed…." Ja'far scowled looking away. He wasn't going to think about it. He got up from the bed pushing past the man only to be yanked back. Ja'far glared up at the man as he was held against his chest. See words were always lies.

"What's your name," Sinbad asked softly giving Ja'far a soft smile.

"My name, what in the hell do you want with my name. Let go of me this instant. I don't want to be here." Oh how he wished the man would let him go, but it seemed like he was just waiting for a response. Ja'far didn't seem to have a choice. "My name's Ja'far, okay. Please, let me go."

"Come to Sindria with me Ja'far." He stared up at the man his mouth agape. Was he hearing things? Did the man like ask him to basically run away with him? No, was he mad. Kouen would… He…

He wouldn't do anything. He didn't care about Ja'far. Ja'far knew he was a toy to him. Nothing more, nothing less. Then again maybe he was hoping to gain something from keeping him around. After all he had been here for years. Ja'far shook his head pushing away from the man. "I can't just _leave_," Was his quiet protest. He wasn't sure _why _he couldn't leave but that's what his mind was saying. Was he afraid? It had to be what it was making his chest tighten.

Sinbad looked the man over. It was clear he didn't want to stay here. Why would anyone want to stay here when they were being used like that? He could understand how nice it was for most people in the palace, but that didn't mean everyone was treated that way. A soft smile came to his face as the caressed Ja'far's cheek. "Of course you can. You don't want to stay here, I can see it in your eyes. We could leave right now. I could send you home with one of my generals. Get out away from this awful place. Kouen will never know what happened to you."

What this man even real? This had to be some kind of joke and it wasn't fair how nice his hand felt against his face. He wanted to close his eyes and press his face into that hand. That was a really weird feeling. Ja'far didn't like it. "Your offer is _really_ tempting King Sinbad," Ja'far said with a roll of his eyes. "But I don't feel like being pulled to another country just to be used by another king."

Sinbad grit his teeth. So Kouen was that low of a man. "No, you don't understand. I don't want to use you. I want to take you away from all of this. I already don't like the way Kouen does things around here, but that doesn't mean he should be _using_ people. Not like that." There was a short shake of Sinbad's head. "Sex is not something that anyone should be forced into."

Ja'far didn't know what to say at this point. There was no way this was actually happening. There were so many people being squished under Kouen's thumb, Ja'far wasn't anything special. This man couldn't save everyone, that was foolish and… it sounded wonderful. He set his lips into a hard line looking away from him again. "I told you to let me go," Ja'far said softly. It was uncomfortable being so close to someone and he was so _warm._ Too warm actually, it was making Ja'far dizzy. With a sigh Sinbad released the man from his embrace.

Ja'far began to chew on his bottom lip. Why couldn't he go with the man? Maybe he was afraid Judal would come after him. He could never get away unless he died. "I'm going to make my leave. You're not going to mention this to me ever again. Do you understand? I can't get away from these people, no matter how far away someone drags me. You're a very cocky man, but that doesn't mean you can do everything." Ja'far gave him on last hard look before walking away.

He left the room not saying another word or even making a sound. Ja'far just wanted to get to his room. He wanted to lay down in bed and forget about this night. Forget about the man's words and forget there had ever been a promise of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Ja'far never wanted to leave his bed again. If he had to leave this bed, they better be dragging him away to kill him. It was the only way he wasn't going to be screaming and kicking as he went. He pulled his blankets up to his chin staring at the wall, not that the wall had anything to offer him. Honestly it just reminded him of how cold and empty his life was. Ja'far hadn't asked for this life and his mind was wondering back to what King Sinbad had said to him.

It would be so easy to just leave with him and never look back, but at the same time that goal seemed so far away. There was no way he would be able to leave these people. Even if he managed to leave with that man and get to his country he was sure they'd find him and drag him back. He didn't want to be pulled into a life that was actually good, just to be ripped away from it. No it was better to keep suffering. He didn't know any life other than this and he didn't want to. He gave up on watching the wall closing his eyes. There was no guarantee that he was going to sleep, but he hoped maybe If he tired he would.

Ja'far let out a sharp cry and strong hands grabbed him from behind ripping him from his sheets. Ja'far tried to let out a scream against the man clasped over his mouth. He didn't know these hands or the chest he was being pinned against. Ja'far tired to see who had pulled him from his bed, but he couldn't. Normally he would fight against something like this, hurt them until they couldn't even think of putting their hands on him. Then again, if he just let this person snap his neck everything would be over with. He'd never have to see Kouen or his siblings ever again.

There was a blind fold thrown over his eyes and he was obviously being carried over someone's shoulder. He could feel it bring pressed into his stomach and it was the most uncomfortable thing he'd felt in a while. Ah, but at least he was still feeling things. He could hear people talking, including the man who was holding him. He didn't know what they were talking about, but it didn't sound like anything good. Ja'far let out a soft sigh wondering to himself if what they did was going to be anything worse than what always happened to him.

Honestly he was surprised nothing happened to him after that. He was shuffled around some more and put into a small room. His blind fold was removed and he was greeted by a rather large red headed man. Ja'far didn't know who he was, but he looked a lot like the people from the Reim Empire. But he couldn't really figure out why someone from there would want to kidnap him. Not that he was complaining. It was a much more lovely country than the one he'd known all his life.

It just lead him to believe this was actually Sinbad's doing. He wasn't bound or restricted in any way. He could easily go see who had taken him, but why would he? They were already treating him better than he had been at the palace. He wasn't going to complain. If Kouen came looking for him he would just claim that he was kidnapped. Which wasn't a complete lie and Kouen would have to know that Ja'far was in no way a match for Sinbad. He just hoped the man wouldn't find out where he was. Kouen and his brothers were vile people. There wasn't a thing they did that Ja'far could stand behind. Then again, Sinbad had just taken someone out of their bed because he wanted them. Ja'far wasn't sure that he could trust this man either.

He did however like the large red headed man. He had brought him food, which he gladly ate. It felt like forever since he had anything to eat. He wondered why the man had blindfolded him. Maybe it was in case anyone saw them, then it would look like he was actually being kidnapped. Well…. He was, but he was a lot more willing to come along than they probably knew. He didn't fight against them because he didn't want to.

The best part was that he wasn't just thrown below deck. He was in an actual room. This was the most hospitality he had been sown in a while it was both comforting and alarming. It was nice to be treated like an actually human, but people usually said that when they wanted something He had nothing to give. At least nothing he was willing to give. There were plenty of things people could take from him and they have in the past.

Maybe that's why he felt like trembling when the man walked into the room. Him and his stupid purple hair. Honestly Ja'far was worried that the man was going to do with him. He was sick of being a pawn and refused to be one anymore. If this man was looking to get secrets out of him than that was just too damn bad. He wasn't going to tell him. No matter what he did to Ja'far. His lips were sealed. He scowled up at that smile of his.

"I'm not a spy and I'm to telling you any of kou's secrets. So if that's what you're looking for then you might as well kill me."

Sinbad laughed shaking his head. He didn't expect the man to tell him anything like that. He wasn't stupid. He'd have to get the man's trust and perhaps loyalty before he got anything like that out of him.

"I'm not going to kill you Ja'far. If I wanted to kill you then you'd be dead by now. Ask for kou's secrets, I will wait to figure those out later." Ja'far wanted to spit at Sinbad just to see if it would wipe away that stupid smile of his.

"You should forget about that and take me back."

"No"

"What do you mean no? I told you I didn't want to come with you earlier, yet here I am."

"Obviously no one ever told you I'm a man who gets what he wants and like it or not, I want you."

Ja'far closed his eyes for just a moment trying to take everything in. The man was playing games with him. He was used to that royals did that to him all the time. There was no surprised in that. The part that was hard to take was how much hop he had seen in the man's eyes. For a minute he actually had Ja'far believing in him. He thought maybe, just _maybe_, this was his chance to escape, but no. He couldn't be that fortunate could he? With a loud sigh he threw himself back on the bed feeling like he was about to cry. He wouldn't though; he was stronger, better than that. If he cried then they won. He wouldn't let them win.

"Do what you want with me then. Kouen always seemed to have a hell of a time. So there must be something nice about me."

Ja'far could feel the bed sag ever so slightly at Sinbad's weight. He waited for the others touch, for bile to rise in his throat at the thought of being used again. It didn't come though. There was nothing. No grabbing of his privates, ass or legs. No harsh words spat at him. Nothing, except for three words whispered in his ear.

"I'm not Kouen."

Ja'far opened his eyes to look into Sinbad's golden ones. For once he felt like crying, not because of sadness or pity for himself, but because the hope he had seen wasn't a lie. There was something different about this man. Ja'far was so happy that he wasn't going to be trapped anymore. He actually felt like he would hurt anyone who tried, but there was just something that was bothering him. He didn't know what Sinbad wanted him for. There had to be a reason.

"Why did you take me," Ja'far asked in a hushed voice.

"Because, there's something about you. I just knew I had to take you with me. I knew from the moment I saw you from across the meeting. It was like my very soul was screaming at me to take you with me and I was determined to." Sinbad pulled away from the man moving over to a chair in the room instead. "I knew you would never come willingly. You seem too proud and stubborn. I was planning on having Masrur steel you away in the night before we left. My plans just became a little rushed."

Sinbad paused looking away. Ja'far wondered what he was thinking about. He still didn't quite understand why Sinbad had taken him still. It all seemed rather silly to him. Ja'far wasn't anything special and if he wasn't being used for his body than what good was he?

"I had to get you out of there," Sinbad muttered softly drawing Ja'far's attention to the man. "Listen Ja'far, I swear I will never touch you in a way you don't want. If I do anything that you don't like or makes you uncomfortable then tell me. You will not be treated the way you were in Kou." Sinbad looked up trying to look into those dull eyes Ja'far had. The one's he'd seen spark to life several times. "You are more important than you think."


End file.
